The Choco
by RPG Of Nonsense And No Rules
Summary: An RPg about a choco that never really got anywhere


The Choco (Tjokkó) of Doom.  
  
Non-RPG:  
  
A choco is a creature that looks like the one in this story, or tries to. They have no feelings, because that's unfashionable. They sail with the crowd and go wherever Techno takes them. But if Techno-music isn't in, they follow the stuff that is played on the most popular radio station. Any other questions -Ask Mephy.  
  
Mephisto:  
  
"Ayio, whassup?"  
  
Those were the first words of a strange creature that entered The Bar of Sugary Goodness (known to be owned by a couple of demons named Moe Ron and an unidentified thingy that calls itself Schmi).  
  
This new creature that had entered using the front door wore a strange selection of clothing. Puffy jacket, hip-hop-ish puffy pants, 100-dollar sneakers and a simple Tommy Hilfiger (Whatever) hat that made the Thing's head look unnaturally round. All of this clothing -except the hat- was silver-coloured and shiny. The hat was white. The original colour of the over-tanned face would have almost matched the hat. And to top it all, the Thing had discoloured hair.  
  
The Thing had a tiny CD-player in a huge pocket in the silvery pants. The headphones on the Thing's head were playing mindless acid-techno.  
  
No, this was not the guy from the "Freestyler" video. It was -sigh- a choco.  
  
If I were to consider putting a female of the choco's species into this RPG, the description would take as long as the one above.  
  
If Moe the demon would see this phenomenon, she would flee to Greenland while yelling, "It's a choco! RUN!!"  
  
The Choco sat at the bar and examined the barmaid. The bar-"maid" was actually a male, dangerous shape-shifting ghoul, but no one cared if he were to eat the choco, so they remained silent.  
  
Baal:  
  
One of the barmaids who at the moment didn't look demonic fell on the floor.  
No one seemed to notice.  
  
Schmi:  
  
The co-co-owner of the bar of sugary whatever, Schmi,  
  
looked up; "What'll it be strangah?" he said with an  
  
oddish southern accent.  
  
The choco (WTF is a choco?) looked up, took a deep  
  
breath, reared up, and crashed through the smoke from  
  
all the alchoholics.(spelling? how the hell do u spell  
  
that...hmm...) It then sighed, exhausted, and ordered  
  
a twin martini on the rocks. Slate rocks, to be exact.  
  
The penguin waitress delivered the drink, despite the  
  
fact that,  
  
1) It was sitting at the bar and didn't need the drink  
  
to be delivered  
  
2) When it reared up (and, eventually, crashed down)  
  
it destroyed the bar (the actual bar, not the store)  
  
and all of its drink making ingrediants  
  
3)The penguin was wearing Roller Skates, which is  
  
strictly forbidden under Code 435, section 2,  
  
paragraph 4 of the bar owner's manual  
  
...and...  
  
4) The Bar of Sugary Goodness didn't have any  
  
waiters/waitresses.  
  
Baal:  
  
Baal got up on the bar despite the fact that it seemed to have crashed. And  
started singing off tune to the song: Can't fight the moonlight. Mephisto  
started running in circles holding her ears and yelling. And the choco  
started dancing. All the penguins fell on their faces but that didn't stop  
Baal. No. What did stop Baal was Mephisto. She had gotten sick of all the running and yelling. So she hit Baal in the head with a shoe.  
  
Mephisto:  
  
RPG:  
  
The Choco started singing further off tune. Actually it was not only off the tune, but two meters away from the beat!  
  
Then Mephisto got really angry.  
  
She grew three more tails and became a Fle. (Mutant Giant hamster.) Mephy the fle attacked the Choco's fourteenth pocket -the exact place where chocos usually keep their brand-new cell phones. The cell phone was actually a werewolf in disguise! It barked at Mephy before she bit it's front. The were-phone shrieked and died because Mephy has a silver front tooth. (Mephy speaking: I really do.)  
  
The choco lost its life force, because it no longer had its cell phone. The same thing would have happened if Mephy had taken off the choco's cap. She knew that, but she wanted to be a fle for a while and couldn't reach any higher than the phone that way.  
  
The choco vanished into very fat air.  
  
Baal turned maroon and said something unintelligible to Mephy. She later explained that "Skamm" was a way to say:  
  
"Shame on you!" in Icelandic.  
  
"Fle is mine! If anybody should be a fle, its me!"  
  
Mephy didn't understand what Baal was saying because this fle-species only speaks Spanish.  
  
"¿Que?" the baffled fle asked.  
  
Schmi tortured poor, confused fle Mephy by saying:  
  
"¿Soy un Perdedor? ¡Madre de dios, es El Pollo Diablo!"  
  
Baal became striped -a vertical combination of fuchsia and maroon- and asked Schmi,  
  
"You're not a loser. And what's this talk of The Demon Chicken and Madonna?"  
  
At that moment, Mephisto decided to eat the penguin barmaid.  
  
(Editor's note: At this time, all of us decided that the rpg was going nowhere so we decided to start up a new one, which, as of 2/14/02, is still in progress.) 


End file.
